


bens second watch

by Steamtitan



Category: Ben 10
Genre: F/M, Hypnotism, Soft Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steamtitan/pseuds/Steamtitan
Summary: Ben has had enough of Gwen. and by chance finds Sublimino watch and decides to use it to take his revenge.
Kudos: 3





	bens second watch

Ben and Gwen had been getting along well up until recently. Now however it had just been one big fight after another, and ben had had enough. At this point he couldn’t even remember what had started this whole mess. Ben slammed his fist into the side of a cabinet causing its contents with in to spill out on the floor as Gwen stormed off. Ben was extremely pissed. He was sick and tired of Gwen and her superior attitude and her stupide vindictive magic. If he got hit by one more malfunctioning spell, he was going to go heatblast on her stupid spell book. Ben kicked one of the box’s that had fallen out of the cabinet spilling its contents all over the floor. This was Bens box of loot. This is where he had stored his trophy’s and souvenirs he had collected over the summer. This just made him madder even though he was his fault he still blamed Gwen for this. Ben started to put his stuff back into the box. However, he stopped when he found something. He had forgot he had put in the box. Sublimino’s pocket watch. Ben picked up the watch and looked it over it hadn’t worked since the fight with Sublimino. Ben then looked down at the watch on his wrist 

“Hmm one watch changed my life for the better maybe another can do the same.” Ben said thinking aloud before pocketing the watch.

Ben put the rest of his loot back into its box. Then he grabbed his grandfather’s tool kits. Both his normal and alien ones. Before running off into the woods. He then dialed up Grey matter and transformed into his smartest transformation. Grey matter was able to figure out how the watch worked easily enough, but he wasn’t able to fix it. Well at least not to start with. The watch ran on some kind of weird energy that came from Sublimino. However Grey matter was able to figure out a way around that. Along with a few ideas for upgrades. Ben had to restrain Grey matter natural instinct to build and experiment. He already knew it wouldn’t be easy to get the stuff he’d need to get the watch working again. Let alone do half the stuff Grey matter was considering. Grey matter wrote down what he needed to fix the watch. So, he could hunt down the items in human form. However, he then realized his human self wouldn’t understand half of what he had just written down. So, he tried his best to simplify the list. It took three days and all of Bens and some of Gwen’s pocket money and two plumber cash raids. Ok five raids spread between two cash’s, but ben eventually got it working. It even told time unlike the omnitrix. He just needed to test it. At first, he wanted to test it on Gwen. Unfortunately, he knew if it didn’t work, she would tell grandpa. If grandpa found out heed take the watch away and disassemble it.

Ben decided to try and test it on someone in a nearby park or some other public place. Thankfully the rust bucket was now parked in a city. So, he wouldn’t have to go Xlr8 to test it. Ben found a group of kids who were daring each other to do stuff. Most of the stuff was simple like climbing to the top of a tree or running down a steep hill without faceplanting and stuff like that. Which was perfect for what ben was trying to do.

“Hi mind if I join in?” Ben asked. As the watch in his pocket felt heavy with anticipation.

“Sure, but you will have to do whatever your dared.” Said one of the boys in the group.

“Sure, bring it on.” Ben said determinedly. It took Ben five dares before he got his turn. Once it was his turn, he took his new watch out to show to the others 

“How about I try to hypnotize one of you as a dare? I’ve been taking a few online tutorials and I’m getting pretty good at it. So far, I’ve been able to put a few people to sleep but nobody will let me try the stuff like. You are a chicken or whatever.” Ben offered. Most of the kids seemed uneasy about Ben trying to hypnotize them but one boy step forward.

“I’ll do it. Because I bet you can’t, but I’ll tell you what. If you can make me dance, I’ll buy you an ice cream and we will count this round as your win. I’ll tell you what though If you can’t make me dance. I’ll let you try putting me to sleep. If you can put me to sleep. You will still win the round, but you have to buy the ice cream deal?” the boy offered.

“Deal.” Ben excepted.

“Ok now watch the watch closely.” Ben said swinging the watch back and forth. “On the count of 5 you will enter a hypnotic trance 1 2 3 4 5.” On 5 Ben swung the watch up catching it and he hit the button on top. This activated the device and the boy entered a hypnotic trance. “When I snap my fingers, you will dance.” Ben said before snapping his fingers. The boy still in a trance like state started to dance shocking the other kids

“Wow that was a lot easier than I thought it be.” Ben said more than a little surprised. Before snapping his fingers again snapping the boy out of it.

“Hu what happened.” The boy said stumbling over himself.

“It worked you owe me an ice cream. Also, I need to hypnotize you again. To undo the command or you’re going to break into dance again every time someone snaps their fingers.”

The boy agreed and Ben quickly hypnotized him undoing the command and after a quick test. Where he and a few other snapped their fingers repeatedly at the boy to see if he’d relapse. When he didn’t ben was declared the winner of the bet and they all went for ice cream.

The next night bens grandfather had stopped at a forest camp site. This was the perfect opportunity for Ben. they were in the middle of nowhere with little chance of running into anyone. Gwen had run off into the forest to practice her spells. Meaning he didn’t even have to worry about grandpa walking in on him. If ben was going to do this, he needed to do it now. However, Ben was starting to have second thoughts. Was he really going to brain wash his cousin? Maybe he was overreacting maybe they could work something out. Ben put the watch away and went to look for Gwen.

Twenty minutes later Ben stormed back into the rust bucket pissed off soaking wet and pink. Now he was going to make Gwen regret this. Ben toweled off and changed out of his pink clothes though he couldn’t do anything about his new pink hair. He’d have to have Gwen fix that later. Ben retrieved the watch then snuck out the back window of the R.V.. He did not want to pass his grandfather. Who was cooking that night’s dinner in a nearby fire pit. He knew his grad father would try to stop him from retaliating. Or try and calm him down and he didn’t want to risk him finding out about Sublimo's watch. Gwen was still where Ben had last seen her next to the large pond that she had thrown Ben into.

“Hay dweeb!” Ben shouted interrupting a spell.

“What do you want now?! Wasn’t turning you pink enough to get you to realize I want to be left alone.” Gwen growled.

“No, you made that very clear, but I am hear for another reason.” Ben said pulling out Sublimo's watch but keeping it hidden in the palm of his hand.

“Fine what is it but I am warning you if this is anything less then hero time I swear I’ll.” before Gwen could finish ben held up the watch and hit the button hypnotizing her. Gwen zoned out entering a hypnotic trance as ben smirked.

“When I Snap my fingers, you will stand there unable to move or yell for help.” Ben said before snapping his fingers

“Wha what did you do I I can’t move.” Gwen said in fear.

“I got Sublimo's watch working again. I was honestly reconsidering using this, but you had to go and be an ass. I came to you to try and talk things out but no you turned me pink! So, I just want you to know before I start that this is all your fault. Now what should I do to you first?” Ben said stopping to think for a minute before smirking evilly.

“Ben no wha.” Was all Gwen could say before ben used the watch on her.

“You are always acting like your little miss perfect and I think it’s time you admit you’re not. When I snap my fingers, you will admit your every flaw mistake and major embarrassing moment you can remember. You will also remember them every time you try to think your better than me.” Ben said before snapped his fingers.

“I’m bossy loud jealous of what you can do with the watch. Compared to how hard I have to work to make even basic spells work. Most of the time they backfire in my face. Im a scrawny tomboy know it all girl. Im ugly and no one likes me I’m a dweeb a loser and every insult you ever called me. I’m a horrible person and everyone hates me.” Gwen said braking down and crying.

“And don’t forget selfish an asshole a bitch and a jerk!” Ben said angerly getting a sobbing nod from Gwen he then hypnotized her again.

“You will remember all this, and you will hate yourself for it. Because you been so horrible, and you know you forced me to do this and you will be thankful for me doing this to you. Because this is your punishment for all you have done to me.” Ben said wanting to add more but he didn’t have time for much more. The watch was running low on power and he needed to wrap this up. He snapped his fingers and Gwen snapped out of her trance. Still crying before saying. “Thank you.” over and over again.

“Don’t think me yet I’m not done with you.” Ben hypnotized her again. “First you will be nice to me from now on and obedient. You will do what I tell you and you will play it normal around grandpa. You can’t tell anyone what I’ve done to you. Now when I snap my fingers you will wake up and be able to move and call for help again.” Ben snapped his fingers as the pocket watch beeped warning him the battery was low. He’d have to work on that but for now the job was done. Gwen dropped to her knees still crying repeatedly thanking Ben. Even as Ben walked away.


End file.
